El regreso
by kiramun
Summary: No se que poner de resume a si que nada. Aviso spoiler si no leíste el manga.


_A pasado un dos desde que desapareció Allen Wolker por completo del mapa._

_Yuu kanda se a convertido y sustituido a Al general Marian Cross._

_Desde estas novedades no nos hemos encontrado ni Con el conde milenario, ni con los Noes y los akumas han disminuido considerablemente sus ataque._

_Lo que esta consiguiendo que los exorcistas se empiecen a aburrir y en central no halla al que hac..._

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en un diario de notas que acababa de ser manchado con la sangre de su escritor. Al haber sido asesinado por una mano que consideraba amiga, pero que sin embargo había dejado de serlo hace mucho, pues ese al que consideraban Allen Wolker se fue hace se fue hace un año dejando a Decimocuarto al mando.

Y este había ido expresamente a la orden solo para acabar con aquellos que lo podían o´ tenían una posibilidad de matarlo.:

Yuu kanda, Lavi bookman y Leenali Lee.

Esos eran sus objetivos y a los que ahora estaba dando caza con sus propias manos.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la orden matando a todo el que se le ponía por delante ya fuera exorcista, científico ó rastreador. Pero entonces al girar en la esquina apareció uno de sus objetivos.

Ese era nada menos y nada más, que la usuaria de las botas negras, Leenali Lee.

Esta al verle activo su inocencia y se puso en posición de ataque.

El noe solo mostró una sonrisa, y en el momento en el que la joven le lanzo una patada él la agarro de la pierna y se la rompió junto a su inocencia. La china dio un grito desgarrador que resonó en toda la orden. Cuando la soltó la chica cayo al suelo emitiendo un quejido y llamo al humano que él fue en antaño, sin respuesta. Sin embargo el noe se arrodillo y con delicadeza acaricio su cara mientras sonreía de forma conciliadora. Pero en el momento en el que ella volvió a llamar al humano, él borro la sonrisa y le rompió el cuello dándole la muerte.

Dejando el cuerpo inerte de la china a un lado del camino continuo caminando con paso tranquilo.

Y al llegar mas o menos donde el comedor vio al general Kanda arrastrado su inocencia por el suelo mientras contemplaba con horro la masacre.

**-Moyashi...allen-**susurro cuando se percato de su presencia.

El joven de ted gris no respondió pues esa palabra que acababa de decir su presa había dejado de ser su nombre hace un año cuando los exorcistas le dieron caza y los noes se convirtieron en su familia.

El general al ver que este no respondía se puso en guardia, pero antes siquiera de acabar la acción ya estaba atravesado de un extremo a otro por su ex compañero que tenia una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro. Allen (neah) giro la muñeca dándole la muerte al general que cerro los ojos y dijo:

-**Lo siento...no pude salvarte...-**para luego quedar en un silencio literalmente mortal.

Tirando el cuerpo a un lado el joven noe siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca donde probablemente se encontraba Lavi si ultimo objetivo. Este pelirrojo ya lo espera con su inocencia activada. Pero el noe en una sutil táctica volvió al estado humano y puso la facción mas inocente que recordaba y desactivo su inocencia. El exorcista confundido bajo un poco la guardia, pero la que volvió rápidamente a poner cuando el joven asesino dio un paso hacia él.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Allen.

Esa pregunta volvía a confundir al exorcista pero este por el miedo no bajo la guardia si no que se tenso todavía mas.

-**¿Qué pasa?-**volvió a peguntar dando otro paso.

-**Que tengo miedo...-**respondióesta vez sin pensarlo el pelirrojo.

El chico alvino no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Que confirmo las sospechas del pelirrojo.

Pero fue en ese momento justo cuando el noe apareció y le degolló la garganta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un acto reflejo el exorcista se aferro a la ropa del joven alvino. Y fue en ese momento y solo en ese momento en el que el noe miro a los ojos a su ex compañero y se le derramo una lagrima solitaria por la mejilla.

-**Lo siento...lo...siento-**susurro tan bajo que pareció que se lo llevaba el viento, no obstante el pelirrojo lo pudo oír antes de que su vida se extinguiera.

FIN

No me maten...si no les gusto no comente y si hay algún tipo de amenaza...no saben con quien se meten XD.

Eso fue todo.

**Lavi:**me matas.

**YO: **sip... a ti y a todos.

**Allen: **tu calla... que yo soy un a sesino...

**Kanda:** no entiendo como me a podido matar Moyashi.

**Allen:** ES ALLEN!

**Yo:** XD

**Los chicos:** TU NO TE RIAS!


End file.
